Eren, In A Minor
by Kid Brilliant
Summary: [Completed] [One Shot] [Riren] Levi comes back from a business trip to find his apprentice, Eren Jaeger, tapping away at his grand piano. He decides to teach this lovely creature a new composition that he wrote himself.


He gently tapped away on the black and white keys of the grand piano, filling the warm air with the sound of a melody only he knew. The dimly lit room was filled with books upon books of music and fine arts and yet, he only played that same tune. He played well. He played beautifully, but Levi heard the soullessness of it. The soft sound of the harmonious notes drifted through the house and became louder as Levi came closer. He stepped into the room, smiling as he watched the boy with chocolate-brown hair play. He took off his glasses and placed them on the desk that he occupied when he was working.  
He surveyed the room; it hasn't changed since he left. The curtains were still the romantic rust-colour, as well as the dark wood floor. The walls remained a soft beige and the piano was beautifully black against the study's warm aura. He fondly recalled asking Eren to help him decorate. This was the only room in his home that didn't consists of blacks, greys, blues, and whites. It was as if the space reflected Eren's personality, warm and familiar.  
Levi shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced outside the bay window towards the dark, night sky. The rain poured against the thick glass pane, leaving clear drops to rest against it.

He knew that Eren loved rain and it made him smile.

"Oi, playing the piano again?" He said gently, as to not startle the brunette. His plan, however, backfired as Eren jumped slightly and stared at him through blue-green eyes.

"Levi? You're back early." He said a little breathlessly as he smiled. Levi gave him a slight nod back and sat next to him on the piano bench.

"I couldn't wait to see y-Get back, so I jumped on the earliest flight and came back." He contemplated placing a chaste kiss on his assistant's cheek, but just hugged him from behind. He didn't miss the blush that blossomed on Eren's tan face.

"Why not learn something else?" He gave the taller man a questioning look. Eren stared at him through dull eyes, despite their breath-taking colour.

"I only learned it because my mother taught me," He looked down solemnly, as if examining the pristine white and inky black keys.

"I see." Levi nodded thoughtfully and placed a flawless and elegantly thin hand on Eren's, which was, consequently, deeply tanned.

"You look so much like her. All except those eyes." Turquoise eyes met cold grey as Eren looked at Levi again. The raven-haired man looked down at the keys, silently asking Eren if he wanted to learn something new.

"What would you teach me?" He asked curiously.

"Just watch, Brat." Levi instructed. He carefully plucked each key, as if they would break under the weight of his fingers. Cords were struck as an unfamiliar song rang through Eren's ears, causing his interest to pique. He watched Levi's hands intently, determined to learn this wondrous tinkling-like sound. Levi seemed so in tune with what he was doing, Eren questioned why he hadn't taken a career as a pianist. He looked alive, and the fact made Eren smile. When Levi looked to him and noticed, he returned it.

"That was beautiful."

Levi only smiled even wider. A genuine, large smile. The sight of it made Eren's heart leap. He loved it when Levi smiled; it was such a rare sight, that it made the moment all the more special.

"It isn't the only beautiful thing in this room, though," Levi complimented in a nonchalant voice, turning back towards the piano. Eren turned crimson, chuckling a bit nervously.

"Why do you say stuff like that?" He questioned, making Levi turn to look at him. He was struck when gun-metal grey eyes pierced his own.

"It's true," He chuckled so quietly it was almost silent upon his ears. But to Eren, nothing sounded quite as brunette let his hand wander over to Levi's. He'd been Levi's apprentice for almost a year now, and Eren had been so oblivious to how his superior felt. He'd noticed the short glances his way, the soft touches, and even the sweetly-whispered words, but it never dawned on him that Levi might have feelings for him. However, tonight Eren saw something more than just the friendly affection he believed he normally saw in his boss's eyes.

"Play it again," he whispered, as if he spoke any louder, Levi might object. He reminded himself to put to memory the slightly shocked, and very flattered face Levi made when he had requested an encore. The raven nodded.

He began his ballad again, the same amount of loving passion poured into his movements as before, if not more. This time, though, Levi hadn't closed his eyes. Their eyes met once more as Levi played, the rain a type of background music to the show. The ever increasing pitter-patter of the drops seemed to flow with him as Levi neared the bridge of his tune. He played brilliantly, finally closing his eyes as if savouring the music. Eren didn't blame him; Levi was an incredible pianist, as well as a business associate.

Eren placed his head on the older man's shoulder, and asked but one question as his eyes grew heavy and sleep threatened to pull him under. The light melody and soft rain had proven strong against Eren's ability to stay awake. The words were almost silent on his lips as he sleepily spoke to Levi.

"Beautiful music has a name, right Levi?" The said man gazed at Eren's slightly parted lips through the corner of his eye longingly.

"I suppose it must," He answered, well aware that Eren was asleep.

"I call it Eren."

* * *

Hey, Kiddos! If you're reading this, I'd like you to take a moment and help Ol' Blue here... I have this friend, she goes by the fan-fiction name "Knucklehead7." Knuckle has this wonderful friend that they're dying to meet again and the girl's first name is Annie, she also has a FFN account but had it deleted. If you know her, please PM me or Knucklehead7! It's greatly appreciated!


End file.
